


Chance Meeting on a Madder Path

by Fjeril



Series: Fjeril EnStars Ficember [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Self-Reflection, bit of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 13:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fjeril/pseuds/Fjeril
Summary: Hasumi Keito ponders about his decisions in life, and his relationships.





	Chance Meeting on a Madder Path

**Author's Note:**

> IT TOOK ME ALMOST A FULL WEEK fdojklgsd yeah as I said I'm going into this challenge as chaotically as can be but it!!! Still!!! is!!!  
> Ficember day 2: fine/Favorite unit (Akatsuki).  
> So I tried and melted those into one, and we ended with Keito thinking about his friendship with Eichi. Enjoy.

Hasumi Keito was someone with lots of responsibilities, and consequently, lots of troubles. A good half of it could be summarized in two words : Tenshouin Eichi. His childhood friend's life was a long thread of unfortunate events, which had lead him to behaving like a child even though he was about to turn nineteen. Keito recalled that as a child, he had promised Eichi to always be there for him.

Eighteen years old Hasumi Keito wished he had calculated what that meant before he made that promise. If he had, things would be different, he thought for a second, before the song started. Probably not simpler, but he would have been able to see more of his moves in advance, and react in a better way... He smiled: maybe life could have been easier, but if it had been so, would he have met Akatsuki's members?

On his right side was Kiryu, always righteous and with a broad point of view. Always here to remind him he didn't need to trouble himself so much, and to help him see what was in front of him. Always caring about his surroundings. Towards Kiryu, Keito would always feel gratitude.

On his left side was Kanzaki, with the burning passion people their age were supposed to have, strong and determined yet kind and caring at the same time. Kanzaki would always want to protect any animal he'd meet, and even if he'd never admit it, Keito thought it was admirable. Towards Kanzaki, Keito would always feel kindness.

They made him strong, and helped him make sure he was acting the right way with Eichi. They had given a new meaning to his life, and he could never be thankful enough for their presence by his sides.

And for him, that was a new feeling. One that he has never gotten the chance to know when he was alone with Eichi. Oh, he didn't regret their friendship, on the contrary. But their bond was different. He felt like he was his childhood friend's cartaker, rather than his _friend_. They were close, of course. But in a way that was so different from the relationship he had with Akatsuki he felt like they really weren't this close.

Was it really okay? At first, it felt like it wasn't. They were supposed to be childhood friends, after all. Isara and Sakuma were, too, and he saw them being there for each other all the time, and whenever they fought, the whole school seemed to know about it. Was it different for them?

_The Quarrel Festival was quite an event, though. The whole school was aware of it._

Alright, maybe he and Eichi were close enough to solve their conflicts with a huge DreamFes. Then, why did he feel like he was getting pushed farther to the side every day?

Out of breath, Hasumi Keito sang the last words of his solo, dancing until the music stopped, his hands presenting each sides of the stage. While the applauses were resounding in the whole hall, he looked at his palms.

_Ah. That's right. Eichi's left-handed._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ♥ I know this is probably not how one would like to enjoy their Ficember, but that's better for my health and I :3 See you someday for the next story!


End file.
